kalyssiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Triune
The Triune is the title and word that refers to those races with body, soul, and spirit. Thus they are like Thrice, and the Great Nine. Being of the Triune is a great blessing, allowing culture, art, and other such things that the beasts of Kalyssia do not have. ---- Once Hella had completed her world, the world meant to house the spirits of those Triune beings that would some day die, Thrice asked each of his children to design a race to populate Kalyssia. However, they found that all of their designs were much like the beasts that walked the fields, soared the skies, and swam the oceans. They designed what are now known as Beastlings. Though there were nine different types of Beastlings, Thrice found that they were too similar to warrant their own race. So, he chose to make only four. The Kathal, the Ivorsk, the Selk, and the Jedem. The Kathal were created by Bassek, who loved the playfulness of cats. The Ivorsk were created by Anusek, who liked the loyalty of dogs. The Selk were designed by Tremolyn who enjoyed the power of snakes. The Jedem were made by Wares who could not decide which creature of the deep to emulate, so chose them all. These were the first races, created by Thrice's children. They were not named right away, instead the first of each race was asked by Thrice himself what they should be called. The names of the first of the Beastlings, became the names for all their race. However, Thrice was not done. He found he wanted more, to truly make Kalyssia the crown jewel of all he had created thus far. He created the Jekauze, and then the Humans. The Jekauze were beautiful and grand, greater than the races his children had designed. They stood at nine feet tall, and glittered and shone like the sun. They were as close to immortal as the Great Nine, and had the ability to unlock and focus their own Nakesh, an ability that is now seen as one of the qualification for godhood. They had no access to realms of power, however. And so became seen as the little brothers and sisters of the Great Nine. They would eventually lose this ability, but for a time, they were seen as the greatest and most beautiful of the races. The Humans were created last, considered the finishing touch of Kalyssia. They were made to appear unassuming, though Thrice put in them a resourcefulness that was rivaled by none. Within them was great potential, and it was Thrice's hope that they grow and prosper. They were not created great, but meant to become great over time. This was the first time Thrice gave a race such potential to grow. It was an experiment for him. And part of the reason he wished to leave Kalyssia be. It was the humans that he was eager to see what might happen in his absence. Thrice wished to leave Kalyssia and create more worlds. He promised however, that he would return to see what Kalyssia would have become in his absence. To better serve the Great Nine, Thrice created the connections of Prayer between the new Triune races, and the Great Nine. It is through these connections that prayer is heard and sent. Thrice had hoped that such connections would allow the Great Nine an easier way to hear the wants and needs of their subjects. With Humans being created, he charged the Great Nine with guarding and cultivating Kalyssia until his return.